


Fuck You Better

by annia_payne



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. </p><p>Harry shows Louis that he indeed can fuck Louis better than Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Louis found himself lying down against a familiar hard chest. The familiar dark room that smelled of axe and sweat. He played with the outlines of his boyfriend's chest. His boyfriend that just made love to him for the umpteenth time. Louis left a trail of soft open-mouthed kisses along Harry's chest. He cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to his.

"You're awake." Harry's deep raspy voice spoke while running his rather long fingers up the curve of Louis' back.

"Yeah." Louis danced his fingers along the chest of the boy he loves.

"When are you going to tell her?" Harry sat up, making Louis sit up with him too.

"I don't know." Louis sighed, placing his chin on his knees. The couple just got done with another night of making love. Same routine, Louis comes over and Harry fucks him. Louis leaves and Harry's left with only the thought of Louis going back home to fuck her after being in bed with him. It makes him angry and jealous, he truly envies the skank.

"Do you love her more than me?" Harry's voice cracked a little as he sat at the edge of the bed, facing the wall, his back towards Louis.

"No, Harry. I don't." Louis crawled and kissed Harry's shoulder. He kissed his neck and ran his hands up and down his chest.

"When is she coming back?" Harry sighed, knowing that that Louis' going to have to leave soon.

"Tuesday. But I don't want to talk about her." Louis kissed the corner of Harry's lips.

"Louis, it's been two years." Harry groaned, turning to face his secret lover.

"I know, but-."

"But what?! It's either her or me. I'm not going to keep walking around with a smile on my face when the person I'm making love to every night is fucking married to another woman!" Harry stood up, suddenly getting angry. His voice rose to a deep scary one and Louis sighed, running his hand through his disheveled sex hair.

"Harry, you don't understand." Louis stood up and Harry backed away.

"No, I understand a lot and one thing I do understand is you don't love me. Get out." Harry shouted and walked into his bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Harr-." Louis' voice was cut off by the loud slam of the bathroom door.

Louis walked over and knocked on it, trying to jiggle the knob but it was locked.

"Babe, talk to me."

"We already talked. Just leave." Harry spat and Louis felt the tears brimming his eyes. He loves Harry, so much, he does. Heck, he loves Harry more than he could ever love his wife in a million years, but Harry can't understand that Louis can't just divorce Eleanor and be with him that easily. It's very complicated.

Louis cursed himself while putting on his dress pants and dress shirt. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes.

He went back to the bathroom door to make one last attempt so Harry can at least talk to him or come out and give him a kiss.

"I love you Harry." Louis said softly from behind the door. He waited a full two minutes for a response but when he never got one; he walked out of the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

Just then, Harry finally broke down. Letting the tears fall and started to sob into his hands. He doesn't understand why Louis would hurt him so much if he loves him the way he says he does. He just wants to finally be happy with the man he loves; the one that he makes loves to, the one that knows him inside out. It's been two years, two bloody years since Louis has been fucking him behind Eleanor's back and Harry doesn't think he can take it anymore.

But he does know one thing.

"I can fuck you better." Harry whispers before standing up from where he was seated on the edge of the tub and entering his bedroom.

He laughs darkly, wiping his tears furiously.

"I can fuck him better." He reminds himself.


	2. II

"Hey baby." Louis pecked Eleanor's lips softly and dropped his briefcase to the floor. He just came home from a very important meeting and he was tired. He couldn't even focus at the meeting because the only thing on his mind was Harry. He loves Harry more than life but he can't just divorce Eleanor and be with Harry happily. He just….can't.

"Hey babe." Eleanor said softly, and pushed Louis' dress suit off of his shoulders.

"You must be tired." She kissed his neck.

"Little." He whispered and she hummed, unbuttoning his shirt and running her small frail fingers over his chest. Her fingers were so tiny and skinny compared to Harry's big large hands and long fingers that know just where to touch and squeeze Louis' body. Louis wanted Harry, not Eleanor. But he needs Eleanor, not Harry.

"I missed you today." Eleanor dropped her dress to the floor and stepped out of it, making Louis breathe in deeply. Yes, she turns him on a lot; he's not going to lie about that. But Harry doesn't just turn Louis on, he makes him feel loved and all of the above. Things Eleanor can't make him feel or do. Once again, his mind is on Harry and their fight on Sunday has been taking a toll on him. Harry won't answer his calls, texts, or Skype messages. Louis' tried calling his house phone but fails on that too.

Angry and frustrated with the fact that Harry doesn't want him anymore, he takes his anger out on Eleanor.

He was now fucking her hard, into the mattress of their bed. Her screaming was hurting his eardrums but he didn't care. He didn't moan or talk, he bit into his bottom lip and thought of Harry. He can't lose Harry, he loves Harry. He won't be able to live without Harry.

While Louis was fucking his wife's brains out, his iPhone was downstairs on the couch, vibrating vigorously with calls and texts from Harry.

The next morning Louis crept out of bed and jogged down the stairs quietly to grab his phone. It was on 7%.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically to himself, seeing that he had to leave for work in two hours.

He unlocked his phone and saw the messages and missed calls from Harry. His heart jumped.

"Haz." He whispered and cursed himself for not having his phone with him last night. He walked to the back door and stood on the patio.

From: Harry

Lou?

From: Harry

Babe, I miss you. Can we talk?

From: Harry

Are you busy?

From: Harry

Message me later then.

From: Harry

I know what you're doing.

From: Harry

You're fucking her aren't you?

From: Harry

Fuck you Louis, I'm done.

From: Harry

Oh and Happy Anniversary to you too.

At that moment, Louis felt his heart drop. He quickly dialed Harry's number.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." He cursed while the phone ringed. "C'mon Haz, please answer. I'm sorry." Louis said softly and the phone picked up.

"You've reached McDonald's may I take your order?"

"Niall? Niall! Where's Harry?"

"He's um...Err...Shower…no! Sleeping!" Niall stuttered.

"Niall, just put Harry on the phone please?" Louis begged and Niall sighed.

"Louis, you're fucking up. Big time. Harry's my best friend and you're not making him happy. You keep hurting him and I'm tired of seeing him like this. Get your shit together or I'm coming after you. Call him later or something bye Lou.

"I-." Before Louis could finish his sentence, Niall had already hung up.

"Fuck!" He yelled and kicked the chair. He angrily marched back inside the house and went up the stairs. He's going to go talk and sort things out with Harry because if he doesn't, he'll lose him.

"I love him." Louis whispered to himself in the shower while a tear fell out of his eye.

"Love who Lou?" El said from behind the glass door while she did her make up. Louis sighed deeply, he wasn't even surprised. He simply just didn't answer.


	3. III

Louis' day was not going so swell. He had another case to take care of by the end of the week and his secretary was out because she was ill. Louis drank too much coffee than his body could handle. He started to cry and punch the walls angrily. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the love of his life.

Louis flew out of his chair and grabbed his phone off of the end of his desk. He called the most elegant flower shop here in London and ordered dozens and dozens of different roses and flowers. He ordered teddy bears and chocolates with it with signed cards.

Meanwhile at home Harry was trying to find his beer opener so he can start drinking. He hated Louis for everything. He hates Louis because the blue eyed beauty strode his way into his life and ruined it. He hates Louis because Louis is fucking married. He hates Louis because Louis forgot their anniversary, too busy fucking his scumbag whore of a wife to remember Harry's heart.

Harry sobbed and smashed the cabinet drawer closed in frustration, his three fingers got caught in the drawer and he let out a painful scream.

"Son of a bitch." Harry cursed and slowly pulled the drawer open, he pulled up his left hand and winced looking at his three bruised and possibly broken fingers. His fore-finger, middle-finger, and ring finger. He sighed and walked to his bathroom and pulled out his first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

He wrapped his hand up in a bandage and taped it. Wincing and breathing heavily every now and then when the gauge came in contact with his fingers.

"Damn you." Harry sighed and strode out of his bathroom to hear banging on his door.

"Who is it?!" He yelled but there was no answer, just the continuing of loud pounding and the bell ringing vigorously.

"Who the hell is it?!" Harry frustratingly groaned and stomped barefoot to the front door, swinging it open.

"Who are you and why the fuck-?" Harry stopped midsentence when he saw Louis' sad and tired face. Louis had his arms full of chocolates, two life size teddy bears and millions of roses and flowers. Harry almost cooed and kissed him but then he remembered he was supposed to be mad at him.

"Harry-."

"Leave." Harry spat coldly and went to slam the door but Louis' foot caught it and he stormed inside pushing past Harry. Harry sighed brokenly and shut his door, locking it and turning to walk away. "Stop." Louis ordered in a stern voice and Harry shivered. Louis has never spoken to him in that way, not even when they were fighting and that worried Harry because now he thinks Louis is done with him for good and he's probably coming to break the news to him. The thought made Harry's heart clench and his breathing quicken.

"Listen to me for once. Just...hear me out Haz please." Louis' voice started off strong and then softened when he looked into Harry's glossy green orbs.

Harry nodded and sat down on the couch, fiddling with his thumbs, he moved the finger the best he could without straining his bandaged fingers.

"What happened to your hand?!" Louis shouted making Harry jump.

"Nothing, just an accident." Harry whispered and felt tears brimming his eyes.

Louis dropped everything he hand in his arms on the floor next to Harry's feet. He got on his knees and crouched between Harry's legs. He pulled each set of flowers one by one.

"Asphodel, these flowers are called Asphodels. The mean regret. I regret alot of things in life. I can go on and on and the list won't ever stop, but there's one regret that I wish I can take back. I regret leaving you that night. You were upset and instead of just letting you vent to yourself in the bathroom I should've invaded your privacy and let you know how much I love you. I regret forgetting our anniversary, Haz, I know how important that is to you and I can't tell you how much of an ass I feel like." Louis handed the flowers to Harry who took them carefully. Louis kissed Harry's cheek and grabbed the next dozen.

"Asters. Love. Because I love you so much, more than life itself, more than I love my own self." Louis handed him the Asters and planted a kiss to Harry's other cheek.

Harry let a tear slip from his eye.

"Red Carnations because of admiration. How much I admire you from head to toe. How much I admire you for even being in my life. I admire your long curly hair that you refuse to cut, your eyes, your lips, your love, your heart, every single part of you, I admire Harry." Harry took the carnations with a deep broken sigh.

Louis kissed Harry's forehead after and grabbed the Freesias.

"Trust. These Freesias stand for trust. I want you to trust me, believe in me. I know I have alot to do to make you forgive me, but all I ask of you baby is to trust me and I can make this work." He handed Harry the Freesias gently and took the last dozen of flowers that he wanted to make a speech about. He kissed Harry's nose and kissed his tears away. Mind you that Louis never broke eye contact with Harry while he talked.

"Lastly but most importantly the Gilly Flowers." Louis smiled sadly and Harry chuckled.

Louis looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Gilly. Sorry the name sounds silly." Harry sniffled and laughed softly. Louis chuckled and picked up Harry's bandaged hand carefully and kissed the top, holding it in his hand very lightly to not hurt the lad.

"Lasting beauty because goddamnit every single day I think to myself how are you so beautiful? What is such a beautiful and gorgeous guy like you doing with me? You wake up with the worst colds and you still look breathtaking. You wake up with morning breath and I still want to kiss and snog the daylights out of you. I get lost in your eyes everytime I look into them. I feel like I'm drowning, yet I'm drowning in you and I feel that it's okay to die as long as I'm with you. Does that even make sense?" Louis scrunches his brows up in confusion and Harry laughs nodding.

"Harry, I don't know what else to do. I know I hurt you more than once and I swear I don't mean to. I want to be able to hold you in my arms the whole day and not have to worry about going to work or sneaking in home early so Eleanor won't see me." Harry flinches at her name and Louis sighs.

"I never wanted to get married so early. Much less with a girl who I don't even love all that much really. You walked into my life and somehow I had hope that I can get out of this hellhole. I had hope that maybe one day it can be you and I sitting in my office, with you on my lap while we talk about our next vacation and which business trips you would prefer to go on with me-."

Harry crashed his lips to Louis'. Louis sighed a breath of relief and kissed back with all of his might.

"I missed you so much." Harry breathed against his lips, their foreheads against each other's. "I'm sorry for not answering your calls but I was just...I don't know...hurting?" Harry sighed and Louis nodded.

"I know. Hell, I know. I'm sorry for everything and I promise you we can make this work. We can be HarryandLouis again. I don't want to lose you Harry." Louis whispered. Harry dropped the flowers on the couch and pulled Louis' face closer.

"No, I was going to take you somewhere." Louis pulled away and kissed Harry's neck. Harry frowned naturally.

"Where?"

"C'mon, put on your shoes." Louis stood up. He pulled out his iPhone and Blackberry, he turned them both off completely and threw them on Harry's couch.

Harry slipped on some socks and his converse before grabbing his keys and reached to grab his phone on the lamp table but Harry snatched Harry's hands away.

"If mine stays, yours does too." Louis smiled and Harry chuckled.

"Fine."


	4. IV

After Louis checked them both into Mandarin Oriental Hotel of London, all the way on the other side of town, he made sure that he and Harry weren't to be interrupted at all.

"Wait." Harry said before Louis had the chance to push in. They were already naked and Louis was ready to make love to Harry. The couple was versatile when it came to their sex life, but 85% of the time, Harry would top and Louis would be the helpless bottom. But tonight, Louis wanted to show Harry how much he means to him.

"What's wrong baby?" Louis stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"Tell me you love me." Harry said and Louis chuckled softly.

"I, Louis William Tomlinson, love you Harold Edward Styles, with all of my twisted little heart." Louis said and Harry laughed.

"Now fuck my brains out." Harry kissed him hard and Louis kissed back harder. It was all teeth and tongue but it was full of love and emotion.

Louis pushed in and Harry whimpered in his mouth. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in again, a little deeper each time.

"Lou." Harry moaned. His mouth forming a little 'o' while moans spilled out of his lips. The perfect, plump, rosy little pair of lips that Louis couldn't get enough of.

He kisses Harry once more and swallows his moans.

"O-ohh Lou, right there. Goddamnit, fuck." Harry screamed and locked his ankles behind Louis' back. Louis started to slam in, faster than ever. Harry arched his back and yelled Louis' name.

The headboard banged repeatedly against the wall, Harry's thighs pushing apart, and Louis' balls slapping against Harry's ass.

It was pure perfection in Harry's eyes.

"Oh god Harry." Louis breathed, twisting to the side a bit and fucking into Harry's hole in another angle.

"Yes! Yes fucking hell Louis!" Harry screamed and bit down on Louis's bottom lip.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard babe." Louis moaned.

***

"Thank you." Louis said to the lady at the front desk, after checking out. It was the next morning by now and Louis needed to get to work, as did Harry.

He held Harry's hand while they exited the lobby, heading to Louis' car.

"My ass hurts like a bitch." Harry limped and groaned.

"You took it like a bitch." Louis chuckled and pecked Harry's lips. Harry rolled his eyes and licked Louis' nose.

Louis giggled and opened the passenger door for Harry.

"Oh my, such a gentleman." Harry kissed his cheek and got in carefully because the pain in his ass was unbearable.

Louis smiled lovingly and closed the door, running to his side. He got in, starting the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

***

"I'll come by over tonight yeah? As soon as I get off of work. I love you baby." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while Harry held his curvy waist.

"You sure? Don't make promises you can't keep." Harry scoffed and Louis pouted.

"Haz. Stop." Louis Eskimo kisses him and pulls him closer.

"I'm going to try my very best, for you. You know I love you and you're the only one I want to be with." Louis said softly, cupping Harry's cheeks.

"So leave her and stay with me." Harry pleaded and Louis sighed.

"Har-."

"Forget it. I'll see you tonight. Love ya." Harry removed Louis' hands from his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

Louis pulled him back and kissed him softly. Harry sighed and kissed back.

"I love you." Louis said.

"I love you too. Now go before you're late." Harry smacked Louis' bum and he nodded. Grabbing both his cell phones off of the couch and running out.

"I'll call you!" Louis yelled and got in his car. Harry sighed and closed the door, locking it before making his way into his kitchen.

He dialed Niall's number.

"HAZZA!" Niall screamed excitedly. Harry chuckled.

"Hey babes, what you doing today? Wanna hang at my place or yours? Can't really go out because of my limp." Harry said and Niall gasped.

"You guys had sex? When, where, how? But you were mad at him right? Ugh! I'm coming over!" Niall yelled and Harry could hear his door slam and shuffling in the background.

"I forgot my pants!" Niall laughed loudly and Harry couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Just come over and you can borrow some on mine." Harry laughed.

"But that old lady that lives next to you will try talking to me again. I mean, she definitely won't be able to resist me in boxers." Niall laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting on you Ni. I'll be in my bedroom. The door's open, lock it on your way up."

"Alright bub, see you!"


	5. V

1 month later

Just when Harry thought everything with him and Louis was fine, everything came crashing down again.

For the past month, they've been more and more in love with each other. Louis rarely went home to Eleanor. He spent every single day with Harry, but sometimes they wouldn't see each other because either one of them would be working, or they'll both be working at the same time.

It was today that Harry was sitting at a table for two at Nandos that Louis called him to cancel plans because Eleanor wanted to go to dinner.

"Okay, have fun." Harry said, sighing, knowing that nothing would ever go as planned. Louis will never choose him.

"Haz, I'm sorry she-."

"Haz, I'm sorry. She this. She that. She wants this. She needs that." Harry mocked Louis in a silly voice, his anger boiling.

"When is it going to stop being about she anymore Louis? When are you going to finally make a fucking decision and stop acting like a damn coward?! You want she?! You fucking want her?! Then have her. Don't come back to me, I'm not going to fuck you and forgive. Stay the hell out of my life Tomlinson." Harry shouted and angrily spat into the phone before hanging up.

During his angry shouting and yelling, he had already walked out of the restaurant and went to the parking lot to get in his car.

He drove to the nearest club. Wanting to clear his mind, drink, get laid, get high, etc. Just anything to get Louis out of his head completely. Anything to help him stop wanting to feel Louis' body against his instead of the sweaty bodies of sluts grinding on him.

He would do anything to erase Louis from his life. To forget those times that they made love on Harry's bed, in hotel rooms with rose petals on the bed, Louis' car, Louis' office, just about anything to fucking wash Louis out of his heart forever.

Harry feels stupid and quite dumb. He fell in love with a married man. He thought all those times Louis said, "I love you more than I can ever love my own wife in a million years." that he was one step closer to having Louis finally choose him, but then again he was wrong.

He's always wrong, Harry's chest was burning and his heart was aching but he kept taking more shots until his vision got blurry. He was about to tip over but strong bulging arms caught him.

Even though he was really wasted, he could recognize those arms from anywhere.

"M-Mark?" He squinted once the stranger turned him around to look at him.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here? You're pretty wasted love." Mark chuckled and Harry closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling of being in someone else's arms for once. Someone he won't have to fight for, or sneak around with, hopefully.

Mark was Harry's ex-boyfriend from a few years ago. They would still occassionally talk and chat on Facebook or Twitter, but never actually had time to meet up again.

Mark has peircing aqua eyes, not necessarily aqua because they were almost a combintion of the ocean and the sky.

He had brunette colored hair in a faux hawk and the skin complexion same as Louis'. Not too tan and not too pale.

His biceps were huge and he was a really fit guy, amazing 8 pack that Harry has known for so long.

"Mark." Harry groaned and squeezed his triceps.

Mark chuckled and pulled Harry's waist tighter, pressing their bodies together.

"We should get you home yeah? Same place as I've known?" Mark whispered in Harry's ear and Harry shakes his head.

"N-no. Moved a while back. Y-yours, back t-to yours." Harry slurred and Mark picked him up, putting him on his shoulder before carrying him out of the club.

He laid Harry in the backseat and drove back to his flat.

When Mark tried helping Harry sober up it was already 4 in the morning.

Harry was laying in the tub, trying to stay sane while Mark sat in the edge of the tub and they made small talk.

"We haven't seen each other in nearly three years and yet I feel like we never actually broke up." Mark smiled softly and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, always felt comfortable with you." Harry turns his head to smile sadly at Mark.

Mark sighed before leaning down and taking Harry's lips in his softly. Harry froze and squeezed his eyes shut, trying so hard to not think about Louis, but of course, their he was, pulling at Harry's heartstrings.

Harry wrapped his hand around Mark's neck and pulled him closer, desparately. He kissed back harder and with more force.

A part of Harry felt like he was cheating on Louis because they didn't actually break up, but another part of him says 'fuck it' if Louis is married and fucks his wife everynight, then Harry is allowed to fuck his ex-boyfriend.

Besides, he's the one with the broken heart, not Louis.

Harry whimpered and pulled away for a bit to catch his breath.

"Still as beautiful as ever." Mark said softly against Harry's lips.

Harry breathlessly pulled Mark closer and leaned up to lick his bottom lip.

Mark turned his body and picked up a naked Harry from the tub, water dripping off of his body. Their lips were still locked, tongues battling. Eventually, Mark won and for once, Harry was going to relax and try to forget about everything.

"Can we take it further or is it too soon? I really miss you." Mark confessed, holding Harry in his arms bridal style, standing in the middle of the bathroom.

Harry nodded, not even regretting it for one moment.


	6. VI

Harry woke up with a pounding headache and a sore throat. He groaned and shut his eyes again. He stirred and rolled around trying to wrap himself in this unfamiliar thick duvet but he was met with a big hard chest.

"Who the hell?" He groaned and looked up to be met with a sleeping Mark.

"Mark?!" He whispered surprisingly, eyes bulging out of his sockets and just like a fucking tsunami all of last night's events came crashing down on him.

He moaned and rubbed his temples, throwing the sheets off to the side to sit up on the bed.

"Fucking hell." He said when he saw images of Mark fucking him into ecstasy.

"Lou." He groaned quietly and tried to clear his head.

"You alright?" Harry jumped at Mark's voice and sighed when Mark rubbed his tense shoulders.

"Yeah. Just a migraine." Harry was still oblivious to the fact that he was still naked.

Mark kissed his temple and pulled on some boxers. He walked into the bathroom and got 2 Advils before grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge against the wall.

Harry thanked him and drank the pills, sighing, covering up his manhood.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Mark sat down and Harry shook his head.

"I need to go get my car from the club." He said and Mark nodded.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry if-."

"It's okay Mark. I wanted it too. Don't worry about it." Harry assured him and Mark nodded.

Harry motioned for him to come closer. Mark crawled up and Harry laid his head on his chest.

Mark wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and kissed his head.

"Why so down love? You can talk to me." Mark said softly and Harry felt like breaking down.

"Have you ever felt like your world was ending? Like, there was nothing to live for anymore?" Harry's sore voice cracked.

Mark didn't want to see Harry hurt or crying. They may not have worked out in the past but he still cares and loves Harry.

"Hey, don't cry babe." Mark whispered, bringing Harry's face to his.

"Don't cry. What ever it is that has you like this, will get better, I promise. Crying isn't going to help but it is good to let it out." Mark assured and Harry let out a quiet sob.

"It won't get better Mark, it won't." Harry shook his head and buried his face in Mark's neck.

Just like that, Harry ended up telling his ex-boyfriend everything that has happened in his life for the past two years. From moving, to working at another corporate office, to meeting Louis and how they fell in love but only Louis is married.

Mark was a very good listener and when Harry asked for advice, Mark said, "if you guys are meant to be, and if he really loves you more than his wife like he says he does, he wouldn't hesitate for a moment to be with you." That line made Harry come to the realization that the past two years of his life were two years he truly wasted.

Two years where he's been used, and Louis doesn't love him.

When Harry picked up his car, he told Mark thank you and they exchanged numbers. On his way home, Harry logged onto Facebook and made a status.

"I really didn't deserve all the bullshit you gave me. #060912"   
Sun, May 7, 2014 2:58 pm

Harry arrived home in just 10 minutes. He saw Louis' car parked outside of his house and his heart started pounding against his ribcage.

He took a deep breath, ready to face the one he loves. He got out of the car and limped to the door, it was unlocked so he walked into his living room to find an angry Louis on his couch, head in hands.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked and Louis shot up.

"Where have you been?!" Louis yelled angrily and Harry scoffed.

"Getting fucked by someone who cares." With that he walked past Louis and went into his kitchen.

Louis' heart shattered and he didn't miss Harry's limp.

Louis gulped and almost collapsed, he stumbled into the kitchen.

"W-Wha-Wha-I, with-you hooked up with someone else?!" Louis' voiced cracked and Harry laughed bitterly.

"Why do you care? You fuck your wife all the time." Harry was going to make some tea.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE!" Louis shouted angrily and Harry flinched. He gathered up all his strength and turned around with a death glare.

"I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE! I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND PRAY THAT LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON WILL FINALLY CHOOSE ME! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO HURT BECAUSE I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU'RE MARRIED AND ONE DAY MIGHT HAVE KIDS WITH HER!" Harry tried to calm down and control his breathing. When he did, he spoke up again.

"I cry like a little bitch over you and yet you bail on me every time we're going on a date because everything Mrs. Tomlinson wants, she gets right?" Harry laughs darkly, eyes red.

"When is Harry ever going to get what he wants?" He ran his hand through hair angrily.

"You don't understand." Louis shakes his head and Harry groans.

"You don't understand Harry, it's complicated. But baby, I swear, I love you more. I want to be with you more than anything." Harry mocks Louis in a comical way.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T GETTING YOUR ASS FUCKED LAST NIGHT YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN THAT I CAME HERE TO YOU! TO BE WITH YOU! I HAVE ALL MY SHIT IN MY CAR, ALL MY MONEY IN BAGS BECAUSE I WANTED US TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY! I BOOKED FLIGHTS AND I FUCKING WIPED OUT MY BANK ACCOUNTS SO WE CAN LEAVE O  
TOGETHER!" Louis yelled and Harry has never seen this side of Louis before.

Harry's eyes went wide. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Lou-."

"NO! I'M DONE. I DID CHOOSE YOU HARRY! I CHOSE YOU LAST NIGHT WHEN I FUCKING THREW MY RING AT HER FACE! DO YOU SEE MY HAND?! DO YOU?! IT'S GONE! BECAUSE I TOLD HER THAT I WANTED TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I STOOD UP TO HER AND SHOWED HER YOUR PICTURES! I TOLD HER YOUR NAME AND HOW WE MET AND SHE FUCKING CRIED AND CRAWLED AFTER ME BUT I DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE I KNEW I WAS COMING TO YOU, t-to the love of my life." Louis let out a small sob at the end.

He leaned against the island to keep his balance.

Harry couldn't talk, he couldn't move. Louis finally chose him, Louis wanted him. This is what he's been waiting for, for two years.

But Harry didn't like how this felt. He thought he would be happy that Louis finally chose him but in reality, Harry fucked it all up.

"Louis-."

"No, no no no. I don't deserve you right? Whoever you were with last night obviously cares about you more than me. I drove you to this. God." Louis breathed and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his car keys off of the table.

"Louis wait!" Harry ran and grabbed Louis' arm but he yanked it out of his hand.

"This is what you fucking wanted and you got it. You wanted me to leave and never come back, isn't that what you kept telling me? To leave you alone, to never come back and make love to you again?" Louis spat and Harry went to open his mouth but Louis cut him off.

"You got your fucking wish." Louis turned and slammed the door shut. He got into his car, started the engine and stepped on the gas. Zooming down the street.

Just like that, Louis walked out of Harry's life with the intentions of never coming back.

Harry fell to his knees and let out the most painful sob anyone could ever make. His heart was aching so badly, he couldn't breathe, his vision was blurry but he couldn't move.

It was just the next day that everything went downhill for Harry.


	7. VII

“You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on.” – Tupac Shakur

It’s been a year. A traumatic memory engraved in his mind of the past. “…But love is blind, and lovers cannot see what petty follies they themselves commit.” Harry reads from the black and gray newspaper, sipping some on his black coffee, the ringing of his buzzer now interrupting his thoughts.

“In a minute!” He shouts, standing up, retying his robe securely around his waist. Woof! Barks his golden retriever who ran to the door before he could.

"Coco.” He warns, tapping her head. She whines and rubs her nose on his thigh.

“No, you’re not getting me this time. Back, now.” He scolds. She whimpers and runs off to the couch, jumping on it, placing her chin on the armrest to watch her owner at the door. He unlocks the door; opening it to reveal something he never expected to see in his life again. But there he was, standing in a blue tuxedo, long hair pulled back in a nice fringe, his face smooth, glowing to be exact. No stubble whatsoever. Harry’s heart skips a beat as he tries to study what he’s staring at. While he’s in his burgundy robe, barefoot, with wet hair, having just got out of the shower, his worst nightmare is now standing just 3 feet away from him. Why? Is the first thought that runs through his mind.

“Can I help you?” the words came out harsher, no scratch that, the words flew out barbarously from his mouth, hanging in the tense air.

“Cabernet Sauvignon.” He simply said, walking in past Harry, standing in the middle of the large gold and glassed penthouse that Harry now owned.

Harry closed his eyes to try and get his heartbeat back to normal. He shut the door softly; the words finally hitting him like a truck.

“Do you remember that night?” He turned around to face him, placing his keys, phone and sunglasses on the small table.

Harry turned around, finally meeting his eyes and he felt as if someone was choking him, resisting his urge to breathe, he felt as though he was drowning and the water was filling up his lungs and he could die any minute.

“I remember it. It was the first glass of red wine we shared.” And with that Harry’s heart ached. But he remembers, he remembers perfectly.

“I went home thinking, I’m finally going to be happy.” He took a deep breath and then continued.

“I’m finally going to be happy because at that moment, being with you, made me feel like I was on top of the world.”

“Louis.”

“I never stopped loving you. Not once, and not now.”

“Just…stop, I’m telling you now to sto-.”

“Are you going to do the same thing you used to do Harry? Are you going to continue cutting off my sentences and assuming bullshit before you know the truth?” Harry flinches, having taken off guard by this sudden tone.

“Well then what the fuck did you expect from me after a whole year Louis?! Hmm?! A whole damn year you asshole! And you want me to bounce around like everything is peaches and cream?!” Harry scoffs, walking past Louis, but truth is, he doesn’t even know where he’s heading.

“After a whole damn year, I expect you to listen to me and fucking shut up for once.” Louis grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“Shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut up.” Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s chest, fisting the robe in his small fists; his fists were tiny compared to Harry’s massive hands. Harry blinked back his tears and when Louis pulled his face to his, he almost lost his breath. “I was lost, so goddamn lost. Pretending I was doing okay when I was breaking every second.” Louis started, staring into his orbs deeply. “I don’t know where we went wrong, or maybe I do, but that’s not the point.” Louis sighed and pulled Harry closer.

“That same morning I left your house, I got into a car crash. Stayed in ICU for a month.” Louis’ hands trembled against Harry’s chest. Harry’s jaw dropped and his heart pounded against his chest. “I signed the divorce papers the day before I was discharged.” Louis laughs bitterly. “She was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend throughout our whole marriage. I wasn’t the bad guy after all.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist then, pulling him impossibly close while Louis let out a small sob in his chest.

“I missed you so much. I was so alone and lost.” Louis sobbed and Harry shushed him. “I-I tried to stop crying, I swear I tried. I woke up everyday, wanting to call or find you but I knew that you were happier off without me. I knew it was healthier if we never spoke again but goddamnit Harry I can’t live without you. This year was the worst year of my life, I went through hell and back trying to find happiness.” Louis’ sobs quieted down and when they did, Harry pulled his face to his and kissed him softly. Their lips met in a wet lazy collision. Louis’ tears falling between their connected lips as Harry pulled him closer.

“You’re not alone anymore.” Harry presses their foreheads together after pulling away. “You’re not lost anymore.” Louis locked his fingers behind Harry’s head; his wet curls between his fingers.

“Don’t let me go.” Louis shook his head furiously; breathing in Harry’s expiration.

“I’ll never let you go.”

Fin.


	8. Epilogue

Five years later

It has been a journey. Like one of those road trips you take with your friends during college but on the way there, you get a flat tire, or you run out of gas. That's exactly how the Styles-Tomlinson relationship was, no matter what obstacles or problems, they overcame them. They weren't like every other cliché couple that goes ahead and adopts kids or find a surrogate mother. They didn't run off and try to find the perfect child to fit them. Instead, they remained Harry and Louis, or as Louis likes to put it Mr. And Mr. Styles.

They married in late fall in 2016, on the beach. It was a simple wedding. They weren't too extravagant. Sure, there were over 200 people there but they chose the beach because it represented their freedom. The beach was so peaceful and calm, free to splash and make it's own big waves. They released two white doves that day.

Their parents cried tears of joy, their siblings cried tears of happiness and Louis didn't know what he was so afraid of before. His parents accepted him for who he is, even though it took a lot of balls to finally come out. But the moment Harry slipped that diamond ring on Louis' finger; he knew his life was complete. He didn't need anything else, or anyone else except Louis and Louis only.

Their honeymoon took place in Greece, in a small romantic city called Santorini where they stayed for two weeks. They then proceeded to travel half of the world together. Yes, they argued and fought, but they would always kiss and make up.

As it was now November 2020, Louis was fixing two cups of hot cocoa. He then strolled into the bedroom where Harry was on the phone with Gemma.

"Babe, we have an appointment with Dr. Dietrich today at 2." Louis kissed the back of Harry's neck after he hung up the phone. They've been living in Hamburg, Germany for about a year now but they were going back to live in London next year in spring.

"Until then..." Harry said slowly, placing the cups of hot chocolate on the bedside table before turning back around and pulling Louis down by his waist.

"Until then?" Louis rubbed Harry's bare chest, crawling backwards to lay in the middle of their double-sized king bed. Harry crawled on top of him and leaned down to capture his lips slowly. Louis' fingers tangled in Harry's extremely long locks and tugged on them gently. Harry moaned and grinded into him, rotating his hips seductively. Louis moans and throws his head back, their lips disconnecting for a brief moment before he connects them again.

"Make love to me." Louis breathes airily against his mouth. Harry smiles and pulls him closer, Louis whimpers and wraps his legs around Harry's waist, locking his ankles behind his back while he bucks his hips to rub their crotches together.

"I'm going to take it slow." Harry says, already pulling Louis' sweats off. Louis nods and Harry takes his sweats off before kicking them to the floor. Tugging off their briefs until they were completely naked and in each other's arms. Harry slicked his cock up with their strawberry scented lube and slowly pushed in.

"Harry." Louis gasps, legs propped on Harry's shoulders. "Mm-hm." Harry hummed back before leaning down to kiss him deeply. Harry started off with 7 easy strokes before he started to thrust hard, hitting Louis' prostate each time.

"Harry yeah, just like that." Louis moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows, hands squeezing Harry's thighs. "You're so hot." Louis breathed and Harry chuckled against his lips before slamming in. Louis screamed and slapped the back of Harry's thighs repeatedly when Harry's dick abused his prostate. "Haz, fuck I'm cumming." Louis whimpered. His breathing became erratic and he started scratching Harry's thighs. "Harry, Harry stop." Louis screamed and without warning, came hard. Hot spurts of the white substance shooting out of him like a rocket, then landing between their chests. Harry kissed his neck and pulled out before wrapping Louis' legs around his waist and plunging back in. Louis shivered when he did so, the sensitiveness in his ass becoming too much. "Can you take it?" Harry whispered against his lips and he nodded. "Keep going." Louis moans and brings Harry's head closer, crashing their lips together. Harry pounded in, giving long, hard, and deep strokes of ecstasy. Louis' eyes rolled in the back of his head before gasping for air, his whole body trembling when Harry slammed right into his bundle of nerves and paused there, pressing against it so hard making Louis scream, scratch down his back, slap his body and shake in his arms. "Oh my god, fuck, please! Harry! HARRY!" Louis screamed, whimpering in pleasure while Harry came inside of him, panting his name. Giving Louis one last thrust, which had him coming between their chests again.

"Louis, fuck Lou." Harry pressed their foreheads together. He pulled out and Louis whined when it made a squishy pop sound. Harry pulled the duvet over his back and spread Louis' legs further, taking his cock in his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. Louis' thighs trembled and he let out an "unh ooh." Harry then proceeded to lift Louis' hips and slide a pillow under his back. "One more." Harry said and Louis shook his head.

"What do you mean one more?"

"One more round baby."

"No, I can't take it."

"Yes, you can."

"No, baby please, I'm too sensitive."

"Isn't that the beauty of it?" With that, Harry slid in easily, Louis whimpering.

"Harry stop." Louis breathed but his body already gave in, back arching into Harry's body and pulling him impossibly close to kiss him. "You really want me to stop?" Harry made slow, gentle strokes of passion.

Louis shook his head and melted into Harry's eyes. "No, don't stop." Louis moaned softly and breathed in Harry's mouth.

"I'll be gentle." Harry kissed down his neck and collarbones, sucking a big hickey right under his jaw. Louis closed his eyes and let out small moans of pleasure while Harry continued to caress his body and propel into him at a leisure pace.

It was April 2021 in mid-spring that the couple renewed their vows in Venice, Italy. They flew their families out to the country and they stayed for 3 days more, exploring and spending time together.

They didn’t have many people attending the vow renewal, only their closest friends and family. They had white chairs with flowers on the back and two coconut trees above their heads and the pastor.

“Louis.” The pastor gestured for him to say his vows.

Louis took a deep breath and smiled, till this day, even after 8 years of knowing each other, and being together, Harry still managed to make him nervous.

“Harry, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were special. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care.I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.I promise to love you in good times and in bad,when life seems easy and also when times become difficult,when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard. These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I love you.”

“Harry.”

“God, is it me or is he just really hot right now?” Harry licked his lips and looked Louis up and down. The small audience erupted in laughter and cries of love. Louis blushed furiously and laughed softly. Before Harry started, he squeezed Louis’ hands in assurance.

“Louis. When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It’s been 8 years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, I love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive to be standing here with you for a second time. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always.”

A tear slipped out of Louis’ eye and Harry wiped it away with his thumb.

“Don’t cry, beautiful.” Harry said.

“Aww.”

“Oh my goodness.” Everybody cried and shrieked. Even the pastor almost broke down in tears.

“This has by far been the best wedding I’ve ever done.” The pastor clapped, everyone else following along. Harry and Louis chuckled before looking into each other’s eyes again. They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers again, new rings with their names engraved on the inside.

“I now pronounce you, Mr. And Mr. Styles. You may now kiss the groom. Again.” The pastor said and everybody stood up laughing and clapping loudly.

Their lips met and it felt as though it was their first kiss all over again. Fireworks popping in their stomachs, Louis’ fingers behind Harry’s head as they kissed passionately. A sacred kiss that would close this last chapter of their lives, ready to start another book.

That day, Louis William Tomlinson Styles walked away with his husband, Harold Edward Styles where they would continue walking a journey hand in hand, together for the rest of their crazy, fucked up lives.

They weren’t just happily married anymore.

Mr. And Mr. Styles were successfully joyously married.


End file.
